One Thing
by snailqueen333
Summary: Grey's Anatomy: Same people, same drama. But when a new person comes into the interns' lives, they will be changed forever. Summary sucks, sorry. Read and review please! Rated Teen for later chapters.
1. Phone call

**Hey people!! This is my first fanfic so please be nice but I would appreciate it if you read and review! Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Grey's Anatomy, but you could say I own Danielle… **

RING! RING! "Oh great. It's 9 o'clock on the only weekend I've had off in forever, and the phone rings," Meredith muttered as she reached to pick up the phone. "Hello? Yes, this is she. Yes… oh no! That's horrible! ... No, not in over 13 years." A long pause. "Are you saying… SERIOUSLY??" A yelp came from the bedroom next door as Meredith screamed.

"What?!" Izzie shouted.

"Hold on. Do I have to?" Meredith said back into the phone. "Yeah, I mean, he begged me to. God, are you serious? Okay. See you tomorrow. Bye."

"What?" Izzie persisted and walked into Meredith's bedroom. "What happened?"

"Thatcher- you know, my dad- he and his… second wife were in a car accident. He's dead," she stated harshly.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Izzie gave Meredith a great big bear hug.

"Really, it's no big deal. I haven't seen him in a really long time. Anyway, he left me something."

"Like an inheritence? Money?" Izzie blurted out.

"No," Meredith replied. "A daughter."


	2. Meeting

OK GUYS: Please please please forgive me for not updating in, like, forever; my computer is gone wacky with a possible virus, s

**OK GUYS: Please please please forgive me for not updating in, like, forever; my computer is gone wacky with a possible virus, so we had to fix that. Anyhoo, here's chapter number 2 and more are on the way!**

Meredith stood up to shake the hand of a 5 foot tall, skinny girl in jeans and a tie-dye t-shirt. Her hair resembled Meredith's: long, dirty blonde and a bit disheveled. "Hi, I'm Meredith Grey. Nice to meet you, Danielle. I'm sorry I never took the trouble to meet you before, but you know… I don't really get along with my Thatcher that much…" Meredith trailed off.

Danielle stood there for a moment, surveying Meredith, then replied, "Danielle Grey. So are you gonna take me home or are we just going to stand here all day?"

Meredith was taken aback by the girl's rude question, but before she could reply, the "adoption counselor" spoke. "Oh, wait! You haven't gotten to know each other yet. And Meredith needs to sign some papers first. Why don't you guys just… chat a bit," she said in a sticky-sweet voice overloaded with pretend sympathy. She tiptoed out to the hallway and closed the door.

Danielle breathed a huge sigh of relief. "I had to stay with her last night. God. What a nightmare. She kept apologizing and hugging me…" she shuddered.

Meredith smiled. "Sorry. I don't like hugs, either."

"Okay, so we have to talk about stuff now," Danielle moved on. "I like reading and the internet, and I looooooooove drama. Any type of drama. TV shows, movies, real life. Anything."

Meredith's smile grew even wider. "Then you will absolutely adore my life."

Danielle glanced at her slyly. "Tell me."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Half and hour later, Danielle was clued in to everything in Meredith and her friends' lives. "Wow!" Danielle exclaimed. "You better let me come to work with you sometime. Seattle Grace Hospital is, like, exploding with drama! And I sooo want to meet this McDreamy guy.

Meredith laughed. "Your school doesn't start until next month, and I don't really have anything else to do with you. Sure, you can even come tomorrow!"

Danielle closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair. "Well, despite the fact that my parents are dead… I like my life," she sighed.


	3. First Day

OK GUYS: Here it is, the third chapter

**OK GUYS: Here it is, the third chapter. Keep those reviews coming. Thanks so much! P.S. I have a friend who's a nurse at a hospital and she's been telling me some pretty cool/wacky/TRUE stories. So just to let you know these medical cases have ****actually happened**** in real life…**

Meredith, George, Izzie, and Danielle marched in the front door of Seattle Grace Hospital and towards the locker room where their friends stood waiting. "Who's the kid?" Alex grunted. Christina just stared. Dr. Burke walked by and tilted his head. "Who...?"

Izzie was getting fed up with the questions. "This is Danielle, Meredith's half-sister, everyone," she said to the people in the locker room. "So just… shut up and stop asking about her! Seriously."

"Sup," Danielle said nonchalantly to the interns and residents staring curiously at her.

After changing, the five interns went out into the hallway where Dr. Bailey was waiting. They started walking and Dr. Bailey said, "Karev, you and Stevens take the pit. Yang, Dr. Burke wants you. Grey, O'Malley come with me." The other interns went on their way while Meredith, George and Danielle followed to a patient's room. "Grey, this isn't a day care center. What do you plan to do with her?" she jerked her head towards Danielle.

"Can she just stay with me?" Meredith asked timidly.

Dr. Bailey sighed as they walked into the patient's room. "Fine. O'Malley, present the case."

Before George could speak, Meredith started whispering to Danielle.

"Danielle, this is a special circumstance; they you usually don't let you bring kids around the hospital like this. You have to stay quiet and just follow me. Okay?"

Danielle ignored the question. "Oh, when do I get to meet the McDreamy guy??" she whined. Bailey shot them both a stern glance.

"Soon. And his name is Dr. Shepherd!"

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"All right, people! Rounds! Go!" Dr. Bailey shouted. Meredith started walking down the hall, but Danielle stood paralyzed, staring at the figure walking towards her.

Her eyes wide and head tilted, she whispered, "Who's that?!" to Meredith. "Oh! Hi, McDr- I mean, Der- I mean, Dr. Shepherd," Danielle exclaimed as she realized who it was.

"Hello yourself! You must be Danielle." He smiled.

"Yeah. Um… uh… well… uh… yeah." Derek looked at her, confused.

"Nice," Meredith smirked.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

During Meredith's lunch break, Danielle was shown around the hospital. "First, there are the on call rooms. They're all around the hospital. But, Danielle, please do me a favor and if you're tired go sleep in this hallway," she said as the reached a narrow hallway with a wall lined with windows and a few beds.

"Why?" Danielle said.

"Um… just take my advice. Trust me. The on call rooms are the ones with the bunk beds, and-"

Danielle interrupted her. "Are you saying I can't go hang out on the bunk beds? Why? Bunk beds are awesome!"

Meredith looked very uncomfortable. "Please. Stay away from the on call rooms."

"Something is going on. Why can't I go into the on call rooms?" Danielle persisted.

Meredith groaned. "You'll probably find out soon enough anyway. People… um… go in there and… you know… have-"

"Ah," Danielle said forcefully. "You can be quiet now. I think I know what you were going to say. What's that over there?" She said pointing to the nurses station.

Meredith sighed, relieved at the hasty change of subject. "You said you liked drama, right? Well you can find all the drama and gossip over there. That's the nurses' station."

Danielle looked more awake all of the sudden. "Bye!" she said to Meredith and walked to the nurses' station.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

_Woah! There are so many nurses. Who should I talk to? That red-headed one looks nice, _Danielle thought. "Hi! I'm Danielle, and I just moved in with one of the interns, Meredith Grey. I was wondering if maybe I could hang out here?"

Olivia's head jerked up at Meredith's name. "Meredith Grey. You live with Meredith Grey, the one who fell in love with the married attending? And George O'Malley. And Izzie Stevens, the one who's in love with hear heart patient? Oh my god! Rachel, get over here!" She shouted to another nurse across the hall. "With Danielle, we will know everything, all the gossip, before everyone else!" She gripped on to Danielle's shoulders.

Rachel's eyes lit up. "Danielle, do you want some lunch? Free lunch! I'll go get you free lunch now!" She dashed down to the cafeteria.

Danielle looked up at Olivia and gaped. "What? I don't want to just tell you… Well, this could be beneficial…" she muttered. "Fine. Can I have some pizza?" she shouted after Rachel.


	4. Questions and a Surgery

**OK GUYS: I still don't own Grey's Anatomy… so… yeah. Fourth chapter. Enjoy. Hope you like cliffhangers!**

Four weeks later, it was as if Danielle had grown up at Seattle Grace. She knew everybody and everything that went on at the hospital. She knew to stay away from Christina, who hated kids. She had become friends with all the nurses, including the wacky, hyper Rachel.

One day, after getting her free lunch by telling Olivia that Meredith was going out with a vet (which was totally not true; Meredith was still debating whether it was a good idea to date "McVet" or not), Danielle strolled into one of the patient's room. Danielle usually did her homework here, because the patient was really old and never woke up. Incidentally, his nickname was "Really Old Guy." When Danielle opened the door, she found Christina in the room reading a textbook, and against her better judgment, Danielle stayed. Christina looked up from her book, glanced at Danielle, and started speaking.

"Why are you so freakin happy?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" Danielle replied.

"Your parents are dead! You should still be moping around and crying, not getting free lunches from nurses by spreading gossip."

Danielle just stared at her. "How can I not be happy? I live with Meredith Grey, George O'Malley, and Izzie Stevens. I get to come to Seattle Grace Hospital every single day and meet all these different doctors and nurses with exciting lives! I get to be a _part_ of their lives! I miss my parents, but with my life now, I don't have time to mope. I have to keep up with everything that's happening!" Danielle let out a long breath after her little speech.

Christina stared for a moment, lifted her eyebrows creating a cynical face, and slammed her textbook shut. "You talk too much," she muttered while walking out of the door.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Hey Derek, are feeling all right?" Danielle asked Dr. Shepherd when he sneezed… right onto Danielle's face. "This is a hospital. You're not supposed to sneeze on people."

"Sorry, Danielle. This cold is getting out of hand. I also feel a bit feverish. I was just going to hook myself up to an IV. You know, to get some fluids." Derek rushed off and Danielle turned around to see Meredith standing behind her.

"Do you need something?" she inquired.

Meredith replied, "Mmmm, kind of. I just wanted to let you know that we're doing a surgery today that involves temporarily paralyzing a guy."

"Woah, seriously?! I want to watch!"

"Great! It's in OR 3 at 11:30. You can sit in the gallery. See you then!"

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Danielle sat down in the gallery of Operating Room 3 at precisely 11:20, with a muffin in one hand and a textbook in the other.

"Whatcha doin, Danielle? Do you need help? Whatcha studying? Oh, do you want me to hold your muffin? Say, have you heard anything about-"

"Stop bothering her," Olivia interrupted the over-excited speech made none other than Rachel. "Danielle is studying. Leave her alone." Rachel, still smiling, jumped up and walked out of the room.

"What _are_ you studying?" the much calmer nurse asked.

Danielle held up a hand. "Shhh," she said. "I'm trying to learn about this surgery. They're going to paralyze a guy! Temporarily, I mean."

Olivia nodded her head, and the two focused their concentration into the OR, where Derek had just started the surgery. "Dude, are you sick or something?" Alex, who was also helping in the surgery, asked Dr. Shepherd. This was not because of the sneezing, which had stopped, but because of Derek's IV bag that was now hanging next to the patients on a rack behind the operating table.

"I have a cold. Clamp. Dr. Karev, what would I do next in this procedure?"

"You would…" Danielle zoned out as she heard Alex start to talk in what she referred to as "doctor psycho-babble". She tuned back in when she heard Derek say, "Now insert the fluid into the patient's IV, carefully, or he'll be paralyzed permanently."

A nurse slowly pushed the fluid into the IV bag, only to jerk her head up in horror. "What?" Derek asked urgently.

"I just paralyzed you," the nurse whispered.


	5. Paralyzed People and Broken LVADs

**OK GUYS: Oooh that was a good cliffhanger, right? Enjoy this chapter… and review some more!! Please!!! Also, to clear some things up, this takes place near the end of Season 2. Well, that's gonna be pretty obvious after this chapter, anyway. Also, that nurse is just some random nurse, not Rose. Well, I'm not sure about that yet. Hmmm… PS. Grey's is still not mine… sadly…**

       With reflexes of the great doctor he was, Derek lay down on the floor immediately. "Okay, then," he whispered. As the feeling flooded out of his legs, he shouted, "What are you waiting for? Move the screen over here so I can tell you how to finish the surgery!"

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

       "Olivia!" Danielle shouted after the red-haired nurse. "Wait! You missed it!"

       "Missed what?"

       "A nurse put a bunch of rocuronium in Derek's IV bag!"

       "You mean the muscle relaxant? Oh my god, Derek is _paralyzed_!"

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

       The news spread quickly around the hospital. "Danielle!" Meredith exclaimed as she sat down for lunch. "Did you hear what happened? Is Derek okay?"

       "I was there. Yeah, he's fine, it's only temporary," Danielle replied. "So, did you hear about this prom thing that's coming up soon? Where did it come from? I mean, this is a hospital. It's kind of weird…" she trailed off. "Where's Izzie?" Christina, Alex, George, and Meredith were at the table, but Izzie was nowhere in sight. "That's odd. I'm gonna go find her." Danielle gulped down her Coke and left the cafeteria.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA      

       Danielle saw Izzie in the lobby of the hospital and approached her, but stopped short when she saw Izzie's face. Her eyes were puffy and red, and her cheeks glistened with tears. "No! I don't care!" she shouted into a cell phone. "Alex, please. He'll die if he doesn't get the heart! Do this for me! Please! Please…" she collapsed into a chair and started sobbing.

       Danielle sat down next to her and tried to comfort her. "Is it Denny?" Izzie nodded slowly, still crying. "Don't worry. Shhh, it'll be okay-"

       "NO IT WON'T!" Izzie yelled. "He's not first on the list… he's going to die…" she sat up, eyes wide. "I can _get_ him to be first on the list, though!"

       "What?" Danielle said, confused. Izzie jumped up and ran off. "Wait- what? You can't- oh god, what is she gonna do?"

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

       Izzie disappeared into Denny's room. Danielle decided against going in, but kept a close eye on the door. Soon, George walked in and quietly closed the door. Meredith and Christina were in there not long after. _This can't be good,_ Danielle thought. She snuck into the room, and the sight was shocking. Denny lay in bed, barely breathing, with a frayed LVAD wire next to him. Izzie was holding his hand, and everyone else was standing around Denny, waiting with paddles and other life-saving devices.

       Meredith turned around and groaned. "Danielle, leave right now. You didn't see any of this. Go!" Danielle just stood with a shocked expression on her face.

       "Oh. My. God. Y- y- you- you- oh my god," she stuttered. "You are so fired, Izzie."


End file.
